Ghost Files
by Bluegoo2
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the ghost files on Danny's computer?
1. Box Ghost

**Box Ghost**

**Unique Powers:** Control over all boxes and bubble wrap.

**Signature Phrases:** "Beware!" "I am the Box Ghost!" "Fear me!"

**Known Associates:** None

**Ally or Enemy: **Enemy

The Box Ghost is not a threat, but shows up anywhere and everywhere. Rather annoying, but a great way to let your anger out. Only a couple of ectoblasts and punches will take him out. Likes to show up when you are busy. To avoid all of his attacks just go intagible, it doesn't take long to capture him.


	2. Lunch Lady

**Lunch Lady**

**Unique Powers: **The ability to control all meat.

**Signature Phrases: **"Feast on my hot links of doom!" "I control lunch, lunch is sacred, lunch has rules. Anybody want cake?"

**Known Associates: **None

**Ally or Enemy: **Enemy

The Lunch Lady isn't a huge threat. Watch out for dangerous meats like shish kabob, you do not want to be on the skewer. Always say no when the Lunch Lady asks you if you want desert. She will just become angrier if you say yes. When she wants to do some real damage she will wrap the meat around her creating a giant meat monster. Punching her in that state is the most effective way to bring her down.


	3. Skulker

**Skulker**

**Unique Powers: **Doesn't have any unique ghost powers, but he does have a lot of weapons.

**Signature Phrases: **"Whelp." "I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter!"

**Known Associates: **Vlad Plasmius, Technus (but only in the alternate future)

**Ally or Enemy: **Enemy

Let's see where to start, oh yes. He is not the ghost zone's greatest hunter, he is in fact the worst ghost hunter, ever, well maybe my Dad is a bit worse, but that is not the point. You do not need to fear him, although I would be careful if he brings out a new weapon, you never know what some of those things will do. After all he has been constantly hunting me since I acquired my ghost powers. His main goal other than serving Plasmius is to put my pelt at the foot of his bed. I know that is totally gross, but it is never going to happen. Skulker is actually a little ghost blob. He needs his suit to be menancing and, of course, to hunt. He is a collector of all things rare and unique, and to him I am all that, and more. All you need to do to defeat him is to just hit him with some ectoblasts. Just fire and watch the suit be torn to pieces. There is another way to defeat Skulker. You can just ask Tucker to hack into Skulker's battle suit and make it do whatever you want it to. If Skulker is starting to win the fight, which rarely happens, you can hope that the PDA hooked up to Skulker starts ringing. He still hasn't figured out how to reprogram it so he constantly has to check out books and magazines about purple-backed gorillas. That gives you plenty of time to escape.


	4. Technus

**Technus**

**Unique Powers: **The ability to control all electronics.

**Signature Phrases: **"I, Technus, am master of all things electronic and beeping." "I am hip and funky fresh!"

**Known Associates: **Skulker (but only in the alternate future)

**Ally or Enemy: **Enemy

I will give credit to Technus, he is the master of long-winded speeches and introductions. He will seriously tell you his ultimate plan right then and there, and still continue to talk. Well, at least it stalls time so I can come up with a plan to stop him. Technus usually gathers all appliances that are near by to form a giant electronic robot monster. Usually Tucker can just hack into Technus' computer drive and stop the robot, but you can also drain the robot of its power. Defeating Technus is a piece of cake when he doesn't have his technology robot monster thingy. His main goal is to take over the world. Surprised? Anyway, do not give him access to satellites, phones, toasters, the Internet, basically anything that is technology or electrical.


	5. Klemper

**Klemper**

**Unique Powers:** Can create ice and throw it at you.

**Signature Phrases: **"Will you be my friend?"

**Known Associates: **None

**Ally or Enemy: **Enemy

Klemper is a very annoying ghost. Maybe that should go under unique powers. No, pretty much every ghost is annoying. Anyway, Klemper does have the ability to shoot ice at you. Do not fear, for he has bad aim. I would say that Klemper's aim is equivalent to my Dad's aim, so no worries. I would label him under the no threat category. All you have to do is shoot a couple of ectoblasts and there you go! One captured Klemper. Although I must warn you, he will repetitively ask you to be his friend. In this situation you simply say no, oh, and you ditch him. He won't leave you alone until you capture him or ditch him. Klemper is basically the Box Ghost's twin. They are both annoying, they show up all the time, easy to defeat, and a great way to let your anger out.

* * *

_Should I do a ghost file on Dani? Any specific requests for the next chapter? If not the next chapter will probably be on Desiree._


	6. Desiree

**Desiree**

**Unique Powers:** Desiree has the power to grant wishes.

**Signature Phrases: **"So you have wished it, so shall it be." "Your hearts desire is my command."

**Known Associates: **None

**Ally or Enemy:** Enemy

Desiree can be very dangerous at times but it really just depends on what people are wishing for. I'll let you in on a little secret though, the easiest way to defeat Desiree is to speak these magic words. "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos." That's all there is too it, but I recommend you actually have a thermos with you when you say those words. If you try the other route, which is beating her to a pulp and then sucking her inside the thermos, you need to be careful. Desiree can change her hands into all sorts of things, sledgehammers, giant claws, rope, the list goes on and on. When Desiree shows up, try to stop her as soon as possible. She gains power by granting wishes, the more wishes she grants the more powerful she becomes. I have always wondered if she could grant her own wishes. I mean, it would be easier for her, she could be like. "I wish that the ghost boy was a tomato." Well, I don't think I will mention that to her. I don't really feel like becoming a tomato at the moment. The point is that she could be tougher to beat that way.

* * *

_I would like to give a big thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story. _


	7. Vlad

____

Hey everybody! I am very sorry that I have not updated in a extremely long period of time. My apologies. I thought I could partially make up for my delayed updating by giving you Vlad's ghost file. Enjoy!

* * *

**Vlad "Plasmius" Masters**

**Unique Powers: **Vlad basically has the same powers that I do except that his are more developed then mine. Teleportation, redirection and absorption of attacks, and electricity are powers that are unique to him. He does not possess my awesome ghostly wail and ice powers.

**Signature Phrases: **"Sugar cookie." "Fudge buckets." "Butter biscuits." I could go on and on for weeks listing his unusual swears.

**Known Associates: **Skulker, Fright Knight, Dani Phantom (for a short amount of time), Valerie, Ectopusses, Vortex (briefly) , failed clones of myself, and those really old vulture ghosts.

**Ally or Enemy: **Vlad's not just an enemy; he's my archenemy, which is kind of cool.

It's story time! Once upon a time there was a man named Vlad. Now Vlad was not like most people, he was half-ghost, like me. Instead of being the amazingly incredible superhero that I am he decided to use his powers for evil, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start from the very beginning of the end of regular Vlad Masters.

Sorry, couldn't resist the dramatic opener. Anyway, Vlad went to college with my Mom and Dad in Wisconsin. He and my Dad were the best of friends and Vlad secretly had a crush on my Mom. Together, all three of them were working on a ghost portal that had bad idea written all over it.

My Dad accidentally poured diet-cola into the machine one day instead of ecto-purifier and turned the thing on. Vlad, being the total daredevil that he is, stood in front of the small portal. He was probably trying to impress my Mom secretly. When the portal fired a blast, Vlad was hit head on and developed a severe case of ecto-acne and was hospitalized for years.

Of course, he blamed the entire thing on my Dad because apparently my Dad maliciously wanted this to happen. I know that it was partially his fault, but did Vlad really have to stand right in front of it with his face inches from the portal. Common sense here people. Nonetheless, Vlad's goal is to marry my Mom and kill my Dad.

Now, something something years later, Vlad's a wealthy businessman and owner of several companies. All of which have uncreative names. I mean, seriously, Vlad Co. and Dalv Co. Even I could do better than that. Sorry, went a little off track, but he used his ghostly powers to overshadow people and take over their companies. Also, in his earlier years of ghost hood he preformed several bank robberies. Tsk. Tsk.

I first met this fruit loop at my parents' college reunion. Once he discovered my half ghost status he immediately tried to win me over and get me to renounce my father and become his evil little half-ghost apprentice. Like that'll ever happen, that cheese head needs to keep dreaming.

Speaking of cheese heads, Vlad is obsessed with the Packers, which for any of you who don't know, is a professional football team. He's probably their number one fan. Nobody can top Vlad when his entire mansion is decked out in green and gold.

To name other things he likes to do I must include calling me annoying things, such as my full name and little badger.

In his spare time he likes to come up with evil schemes and beat me up.

Now, in all fairness I must admit that Vlad is extremely intelligent and a master manipulator. All of which puts me at an immediate disadvantage, but it is possible to outsmart him.

One of the annoying things that occur during our numerous encounters is Plasmius' constant insulting of my father and I. You see, Vlad loves to use long, complicated words meaning that I have to go hunt for a dictionary and look up the word afterwards because if he's going to insult me or my father I want to know what the insult means.

Anyway, I kind of went into detail there about Vlad's human form, but this is a _ghost_ file!

To recognize our King of the Fruit loops you just need to spot a ghost with two spikes of black hair, a cape, fangs, and blue skin. Don't worry, it's easy to see him if he's not invisible, he's _blue_!

If, by some chance, Vlad would want to bother your life, can't imagine why he's always after my family, I have a simple guide to help you out.

1. Should you have a quality Fenton thermos I recommend you use it if Vlad appears to be up to no good.

2. I don't know if this would work, causes me a lot of pain, but maybe if you call him a fruit loop or tell him to get a cat several times he might become so frustrated and just leave.

3. Tell him Maddie called and would like to have dinner with him. (Call me afterwards so I know that he is coming.)

4. If none of the tips above work then you may use me as an excuse by telling Vlad that I could totally kick his butt. (Which I can, but I'm probably going to be sore in the morning if we get into a fight, so please use this option as a last resort.) He might leave to teach me a lesson about some random thing.

Weaknesses regarding our cheese head are very few; he's very smart and sneaky when it comes to this area. Most of the time he keeps his emotions in check, or hidden, so it is hard to exploit those. He does that to me all the time.

Sometimes, rarely, he can become cocky.

It is possible to trick Plasmius. If you put a little effort into it it's just like taking candy from a baby.

Plasmius has been defeated by my Dad before because he thinks that my Dad is just a big, fat, miserable oaf, so Vlad tends to underestimate him.

Well, I think that sums up all you need to know about our dear beloved V-man/Vladdie. I hope this helps if you should run into him either in ghost or human form. I believe that I included all the things you need to know, weaknesses, personality, powers, tips, background information, yep!

I probably would include more, but it's late and I think the Box Ghost just escaped again. Joy.


End file.
